


and we're starved, and we're parched

by anxiousAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, and it is silly and short but, i wrote this right after upd8s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After you’ve met up and Dirk’s explained himself (Dirk you are lit lit liiit the stupidest guy ever. Yeah, I know Rox) after Jane takes a minute to throw up and you rap orange soda out of Dirk’s sylladex for her to wash her mouth out with, after Jake and Dirk go off to the side to yell at each other/make out/ whatever, you notice that Jane still looks like she’s about to fall over.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we're starved, and we're parched

After you’ve met up and Dirk’s explained himself (Dirk you are lit lit liiit the stupidest guy ever. Yeah, I know Rox) after Jane takes a minute to throw up and you rap orange soda out of Dirk’s sylladex for her to wash her mouth out with, after Jake and Dirk go off to the side to yell at each other/make out/ whatever, you notice that Jane still looks like she’s about to fall over.

She’s been clutching at you since you were on Dirk’s sweet skateboard, as if she thinks you’re still up there zuip zuip zipping around, but you don’t mind, you’re still giddy from the touch of other people, not the heavy scaly weight of the carapaces who were your only companions. It sorta makes up for not getting to smooch her corpse. 

“You okay, Janey?” 

“Roxy, I have to admit I am still a little befuddled as to what exactly is going on!” she says.

“Okay, well, you remember that we both died and crap.” (she nods.) “Okay well Dirk made out with our dead lifeless bodies cause he likes that sorta thing or w/e and also cause then we’d wake up here, with our dreamselves on these other planets. I was on Derse and you were on Prospit. An then Dirk went around using hells of transportalizing shenanigans to get us all in the same place, and now we’re on Jake’s island thing.”

“I managed to surmise that last part on my own,” she says, glancing around. “I didn’t figure anyone else would have quite as many volcanoes in their neighborhood!” 

She smiles at you, and you try and smooth out her wind wrecked hair with a clumsy hand and she looks at you like you might’ve hung the moon in the sky.

You can’t even handle how much of a babe Jane is sometimes. 

She looks like she’s going to throw up again, though. “I think I need to sit down,” she says, hand digging into your elbow. 

 Jane holds onto you as you go over to a wall in the cavern/platform/whatever the fuck this place is (far from Dirk’s head and the pool of blood because wow Dirk ur an idiot jus ask him out or something), and grab a couple of blankets from you sylladex. You drop one on the ground for her to sit on and wrap the other around her shoulders and sit next to her and she’s giving you that look again, like you’re wonderful, and your mouth hurts, actually hurts, with how much you want to kiss her. 

You rest your forehead against hers. “You look like a mess,” you say. “Like you’re a lil kitty who just came out of a huge fuck-off storm. Meow meow says the Janey purrbeast I need someone to brush my fur an curl up next to me I’m cold and wet. Don’t worry, baby meowcat, mama rox is hecka skilled here, she’s –“ 

Jane cuts you off with a kiss. It’s a quick, furtive thing, like she’s not sure if it’s the right thing to do, and her ears get all red and oh my god you are so fucking in love with this girl aren’t you. 

“Ah, apologies,” she says. “Perhaps this wasn’t the best time!” Her voice sounds choked and strangled and you grab her face in her hands and smile and smile. 

“No this is like the best ever time,” you say. “Jane Crocker queen of my heart also of timing.” 

Your kiss is neither quick nor furtive, and this is significantly nicer than kissing a Jane-corpse, having the whole live girl smooshed up next to you, giggling and breathing a little heavy, her hands at the small of your back. 

“I thought it wasn’t quite fair of Dirk to get all of the action today.” 

“Good,” you say, kissing the tip of her nose, her cheek, her eyelid, anywhere she’ll let you and she giggles again. 

“That tickles,” she says, her eyelashes fluttering next to your lips. 

"Good," you say again, and slide your hand into her hair.


End file.
